Image sensors are used in many different types of electronic devices to capture an image. For example, modern cameras (e.g., video cameras and digital cameras) and other image capturing devices use image sensors to capture an image.
Image sensors typically have color processing capabilities. For example, an image sensor can include a color filter array (“CFA”) that can separate various colors from a color image. The resulting output from the image sensor can then be interpolated to form a full color image.